gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Constance Raveau
Constance Raveau (コンスタンスラボー, Konsutansurabō?), known familiarly as "Connie", is the granddaughter of Granny Joel and the owner of a gun shop in Ergastulum called "Constance". Appearance Younger Connie full appearance.jpg Connie is a young fair-skinned woman with short mousy hair, brown eyes, a small chest and simple earrings in each ear. She has a tattoo of a star above two downward facing chevrons on her left shoulder, in memory of her mother who had the same on her right shoulder. Connie usually wears a thick bangle around her left wrist. Personality She is a cheerful woman who doesn't appear concerned at all by the violence around her. Very friendly and warm to others, she also seems to speak without thinking first. Background Connie is a frequent customer of Benriya, although her business tends to be more mundane; she hires them to patch up the shop every time her customers manage to damage it with their squabbling. Plot Hunters Arc In Constance’s first appearance, she is at her shop while the Benriya trio fix it. After a while of working, Connie invites Alex in for a cup of tea. She is really friendly towards her guest and starts small talk. Apparently, brawls often occur at the gun shop, since many gangs encounter in there. Then, Connie awkwardly grabs Alex’s boobs and is amazed about how real they feel, ignoring the fact they are indeed real. Granny Joel gives a surprise visits to her granddaughter's place. Constance shows concern for her grandmother’s safety. Carrying on with the talk, she doesn’t shows any signs of being uncomfortable or against the fact that Alex was a former whore. Furthermore, she heavily implies that Granny Joel was also a whore when younger. She bothers her elder though, and is scolded. Connie is curious about if Alex is planning on going back to her family. She quickly regrets asking after Alex gets really upset about the question. Trying to help her new friend, she suggest to get Benriya to find her brother. After finishing the work, Granny and Connie invite the whole Benriya crew to eat Navarin, which Connie really likes. Destroyers Arc Connie hurries to Theo’s clinic after finding out that Marco Adriano was injured after the fight with Erica and Mikhail. Instantly after her arrival she jumps into Marco’s arms and starts crying in relief. Between sobs, she asks for her her ring, the one Marco always has to give back, even if he is about to die. Galahad calls this “a curse”. Later, most probably the next day, Constance gives Alex a key. Alex is baffled, but Connie explains that if Alex wants to live to meet her brother, she can’t stay at Benriya forever. This heavily hints that the key opens an apartment, one that Alex is free to use. Later on chapter 25, Constance has a small chat with Adriano over at Bastard’s. They act affectionate towards each other. This is the last time they see each other before she is kidnapped. Connie goes to her grandmother’s shop and encounters Beretta. She offers the customer some cigarettes, but Beretta pulls her by the wrist and says “You’ve got such a good smell.”Connie is clearly frightened. Beretta proceeds to kidnap her. At the end of the Destroyers Arc Beretta presents Connie as a gift to Striker, who is very pleased. Connie is tied up and gagged. Destroyers 2 Arc Constance attacks Sig with a piece of broken glass, injuring her thighs,while the latter beats her up. She tries to continue with Beretta and Striker but she is stopped. Sig is determined to kill her but Beretta insists on keeping her as a toy. Striker pins Connie against a wall, cuts off her ring finger and disparage her. Despite this, Connie still defends Marco, arguing he is very different man from the “Spas” he was before and he would never give him over. Striker laughs hysterically at this and as a final act to the violence, rips her arm off. Truth Arc Connie wakes up to the sight of a broken roof. Constance Gun Shop is in ruins. She has a flashback about her parents and complain about a burning shoulder and arm, she doesn’t seem to remember she doesn’t have one any more. Beretta is with her, who looks very pleased. Quotes (About Marco Adriano to Striker) "He is mine, and I will never give him up." Trivia * She is married to Marco Adriano. * She shares the same voice actress as Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon Crystal. * Her shop belonged formely to her parents Jill and Brigitte. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Deceased